Handcuffs
by leiasky
Summary: Kaylee wants to do something Simon doesn't and Jayne catches them in a compromising situation. SimonKaylee


** Handcuffs**

"C'mon Simon, I heard its fun. I ain't never done it before."

Simon raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm not sure if I should be honored that you want your first time to be with me, or scared out of my mind." He shook his head. "And where did you find those old things anyway? Do you even have a key?"

She pressed herself against him and Simon truly had to fight to keep his concentration. "'Course I do, sweetie. Ain't gonna have to take a blowtorch to 'em to get 'em off when we're done."

Simon winced at the mere thought. "I am not going to let you cuff my hands to the engine, Kaylee, and I'm not going to cuff yours there either."

Kaylee pouted and Simon felt his heart thud sharply in his chest. After the last few incredible months, he wasn't sure when Kaylee had gotten it into her head to try new things. He'd gone along with all of them so far, and had been exceedingly pleased with each and every result, but this one, this was a bit too much for him to take.

"It won't be turnin' Simon!" She wiggled her eyebrows, "Just vibratin' a little, and it'll be warm and –" she trailed off, a tremor racing through her body at the thought. She sidled closer to him and flattened her hand on his chest. "You _know_ what engines do to me."

Having to swallow hard past the lump in his throat, Simon managed huskily, "Cuff me to the engine tonight and it'll probably kill _me_."

Kaylee stared at him with River's patented _you're a boob_ look, and Simon rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Kaylee. That thing hates me." He pointed at the offending object in the center of the room. "Every time I get near it, something happens."

Kaylee frowned but she really couldn't argue with him. Every time they started something in the engine room something injured him. She knew he wasn't that clumsy, with words maybe, but not in his sexin'. If the multitude of mishaps hadn't interrupted their romantic interludes, she'd think it was funny. "My girl must just not like that I've found a boy to spend my nights with. She's real jealous, y'know."

Simon raised an eyebrow, his mouth quirking up into a hesitant smile. "Boy, huh?"

The hand resting on his chest slid down to the waistband of his pants and lower. Kaylee's eyes sparkled as her fingers brushed against his rapidly swelling length, "Yeah, you definitely are."

Simon swallowed thickly and kissed her parted lips, whispering against them, "I haven't been a _boy_ in a very long time."

She gave his nether region a gentle squeeze. "Feel like one to me." Her eyes danced as she quickly unfastened and unzipped his pants, slipping one hand inside the material to touch the warm flesh.

But even with her hand in that very sensitive place, the fear of bodily harm overwhelmed the arousal thrumming through his body. "No." He visibly swayed when she stepped back and pulled her hand away.

"Fine then." She turned away and swept the old fashioned handcuffs off her workbench.

He could detect her irritated tone and took a hesitant step toward her, not wanting to believe this very dangerous little game she was so intent to play could cause such a mood change. But when she turned around, unzipped her coveralls, slipped one leg out of them, and snapped one end off the cuffs to her own wrist, his eyes widened with disbelief. She stared at him for a long minute before reaching up and attaching the other cuff to the closed engine casing.

"Kaylee!" he hurried to her side, determined not to let her injure herself trying to make a point he wasn't going to listen to anyway.

With one arm outstretched above her head and the other snaking its way beneath the front of her already sodden panties, stopped Simon in his tracks.

He gaped at her as delight passed across her face and her fingers continued their downward motion. He could feel his arousal grow but he was rooted in place, unable to move.

Kaylee's body hummed from the slow vibration against her back. Even though the engine turned slowly within its casing, it generated only a small fraction of heat and vibration. That sensation, combined with her deft fingers slipping between the damp folds of her sex, caused her eyes to flutter closed. Her mouth parted when the pad of one finger slipped over that little bundle of nerves aching to be touched. Purposely, she barely touched it, teasing herself, remembering back to when Simon had done the same thing that very morning.

Almost of their own volition, her hips arched forward, her lips parted as she drew air into her lungs, her head rolled back and resting on the gently vibrating engine casing. A coy smile spread across her face when she felt Simon pull her hand from beneath the sodden material. "This is not safe, Kaylee – You – shouldn't be –" She could hear how he tried to control the shaking of his voice, how the tone had deepened considerably – with arousal she had no doubt. When she opened her eyes and met his intense stare, he lost his train of thought when she trailed one damp finger over his lips.

Before his mouth could close around the digit, she pulled it away and brought it to her own mouth. She could see his hesitation warring with his desire and when her tongue darted out to lick her finger clean, she could feel the electric current sizzling between them literally propel him against her.

With a startled gasp, Kaylee met his eager mouth as it covered hers in a desperate attempt to curb the desire burning through his blood. One hand slid behind her head, cupping it and holding it as his mouth plundered hers. His other hand cupped her backside, pulling her against him so that there was no mistaking the arousal swelling between them.

"You – will be the – death of me," Simon groaned against her mouth as they kissed.

Kaylee's answering giggle was lost within the fervor of their kiss, but it didn't matter. She wrapped her free arm around his shoulder, carefully scrambling for purchase, while one leg wrapped itself high around his waist, locking in place so it would take a great amount of effort for him to pull away.

"But –" Kaylee breathed when his mouth traveled along her jaw to her neck, "what a way to go, huh, sweetie?"

"Ai ya, yes," Simon ground his hips against her and was just about to slide his hand between them to touch her when a deep, amused voice made the doctor freeze any and all movement.

"Ya know, I think maybe I ain't given ya 'nuff credit, doc."

Two sets of astonished eyes snapped toward the door to stare horrified at the smiling Jayne.

"Never thought I'd see ya give in an' sex lil' Kaylee up against the engine." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door, eyes never leaving the scene in front of him.

Simon's hands slid to her waist to not only keep her in place, but to keep as much of his body in front of her as possible. He could feel the flush creeping up his cheeks but he was determined to not let Jayne get the upper hand. "Ah, thank you. I think." Simon stammered, "Now if you'll please leave us –"

"Oh, I don't think so. Ain't often I get a free show."

Simon swiveled his head and met Kaylee's eyes. Jayne obviously couldn't see that one of her arms was cuffed to the engine casing, otherwise his joking would have been far worse, and he, no doubt, would have been far more amused.

"The key?" Simon whispered urgently.

Kaylee swallowed thickly and shifted her eyes to her workbench.

"Wo zai qian shi yi ding re dao shen me ren le bao?" Simon muttered to really no one in particular.

Kaylee leaned her forehead against his shoulder and tried to stifle her giggles.

"Jayne," Simon forced himself to sound somewhat nice, instead of the annoyed rage he felt crawling up his spine. "Can you please just go?"

"Nuh uh."

Kaylee glanced over Simon's shoulder and shifted her weight a bit, keeping her legs wrapped quite tightly around Simon's hips. "Can ya just go, Jayne, please?"

The mercenary scowled at her, obviously rattled by the pretty mechanic's request. "Why should I? Man gets caught in a compromosin' position, should be enjoyed by everyone else."

"Then by all means, go get everyone," Simon drawled, not really meaning it, but fairly confident he could snatch the key off the workbench and have Kaylee free of her bindings before anyone else arrived.

Jayne cocked his head and appeared to be considering Simon's suggestion. "You know, you're right."

Simon heaved a huge sigh of relief but Kaylee winced and Simon didn't understand why until Jayne stepped into the room, pressed the ship wide comm and called everyone to the engine room for an 'emergency'.

If looks could kill, Simon would have sent Jayne to an early grave.

END

----------

Chinese Translation:

Wo zai qian shi yi ding re dao shen me ren le bao - I annoyed someone in a past life, didn't I?

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.

* * *

The sequel to this story is 'Kinky'. 


End file.
